A Very UmBlaine Christmas
by MyCourage
Summary: Blaine and Umbridge have their very first Christmas together, including eggnog and presents!   Umbridge in this fiction is based on the StarKid version, not the JK Rowling version.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas. Well, almost Christmas. It was the last day of school at Dalton before Christmas break, and Umbridge was working her hardest to make sure that all the boys were behaving. She had already found four boys hiding Eggnog in their rooms, and she would not have that at her school! She had promptly confiscated the forbidden liquid, and taken it to her own office. She had only been the headmaster for three months, but it was three of the best months of her life. She had her school, her beautiful body, and her boyfriend. Yes. That was the best part. She had Blaine, who always texted her back, not like that loser Dumbledore. She had the perfect life.

Blaine laughed when he received the third text of the hour from Umbridge, and replied instantly just like always. All his teachers already knew he had full phone privileges at all times. After being punished for punishing him the first time, the word got out that Blaine could do no wrong, unless they wanted to have a metal spiked paddle tan their hide. They thought it was unethical to do that, and against their union, but when they went to strike, they realized that Umbridge had more control than any person should. So, Blaine did as he wished around the school, even if he was a model student.

He waited for a response, and read it with that devilishly handsome smile he always wore around his girlfriend. They had been through so much in so little time, and he didn't know how he could deserve anyone so wonderful. But he had her, and she was right there with him. He already had the perfect gift planned out for her, and was going to give it to her later that evening. It all was working out perfectly because she had asked him into her office as soon as he finished his class, which was only a few minutes away. It was his last class before the break, which he would be unable to spend with his lady love. So now was the perfect time.

When the class was dismissed he send his "Umbie" a quick text that he needed to grab something from his room before he came over, and then made his way to his room. Umbridge was waiting patiently in her office, but kept a keen eye on the door. She knew if he asked her to wait he had a good reason, but she still wanted him there. And NOW. She tapped her fingers on the desk, crossing and uncrossing her legs impatiently until she heard her door open slowly. She knew it had to be Blaine, because no one else dared to enter her room without knocking.

She jumped up out of the chair, and before he could come in the door she had jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, almost knocking him down. He had grown stronger though, because this was the way she normally greeted him. The first time she had done so, Blaine thought she may have broken one of his ribs from landing on him on the floor, but now it was nothing other than customary.

"Oh, Blainers! I thought you'd never get here!" She laughed, ending in "Dur dur dur" before she jumped down out of his arms, fixing her hair and looking down at the shorter man. "So… What'd you have to get out of your room? Is it something for ME?" She laughed and looked at him, her eyes wide and expectant with a slight bit of potential anger if the question's answer did not meet her approval.

"Of course, Umbie. Do I ever do anything that isn't for you?" He smiled that charming smile as he took one hand from his back, and held out a small red box to her. It had no wrapping, but a small tag on the top of the box that read "To: Umbie, From: Blainers."

She smiled wide, looking almost crazed as she read the tag. "Umbie? Dat's me!" She ran her finger along the opening to the box before taking both hands and wrenching it open, almost breaking the box in half off the hinges. Blaine only smiled watching her, knowing the box wasn't what was important.

Umbridge's smile faded quickly into a look of shock as the box was opened, revealing a small gold ring with a pink diamond set directly in the middle of the band. She looked from it to Blaine quickly, unsure of what to say.

"It's not an engagement ring. Not yet. It's just a promise ring. A promise that I will always be here for you. I will always stand up for you, even when I know you don't really need it, I just want to stand up for you. And I will go all Angry Blainers on anyone who upsets my Umbie. Okay?" He just smiled at her, waiting for the answer he knew would be coming.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she screamed at the top of her lungs, taking the ring and placing it on her finger, jumping back into Blaine's arms, but this time he wasn't expecting it. She jumped and when he tried to catch her, he ended up falling back into a chair, her on top of him. He didn't mind though, he had become used to her excitement, and actually found it very endearing. He just smiled at her, holding her in his arms and looking into her eyes, "So, that's a yes I am guessing."

"Oh, Blainers! Of course it's a yes! I will wear it until my finger falls off!" She hopped up from his lap, and ran to the small fridge she had put the confiscated eggnog into. "I have the perfect idea for us! There were a bunch of naughty little boys who snuck in eggnog that I had to confiscate because I do not allow alcohol in my school! But, we could drink it out of celebration… Just like our first night together?" She looked over at him sheepishly, batting her long eyelashes at him and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine, without hesitation nodded his head, mirroring Umbridge's sheepish smile, although there was an obvious smirk underneath that he was hiding. Nothing got by Umbridge though.

"Why, Blainers, do I see a smirk there? I hope you don't think you are going to be taking advantage of little old me when we drink this eggnog tonight. Because you know even though I may be in love with you, and in love with this promise ring, and in loooovvveee with the idea of you and alcohol, I am still a very nice girl, Mr. Anderson." She looked at him, as if she were about to reprimand him, until he spoke.

"Oh, Umbie. I would never think of anything like that! I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable. That's all. Because if you aren't comfortable we won't enjoy it. And I want it to be memorable for all the right reasons, not the wrong ones!" he said quickly, trying to soften the mood, without upsetting her further. He knew she was very tough on the inside and out, but she often seemed to put up a front of anger instead of letting her real feelings out, and on multiple occasions he had to calm her down from a fit of rage at someone else. He wasn't quite sure how she would handle it if he were the cause, so he was always very careful about his wording. He didn't mind doing so though, because she was getting much better about it. And she had been bullied for so long, he knew she needed some sort of defense.

She smiled at him, her face relaxing as she poured them both a large glass of eggnog, handing one to Blaine and drinking half of the other in one gulp. "This is barely alcoholic! You would think those little brats would at least smuggle something a little stronger in if they were going to bother! Tsk. This is not going to get me even slightly tipsy!" Her face slowly pulled into a smile as she looked down at her Blainers.

He had an odd expression on his face, half of his glass gone in one drink as well. He looked up at her with those puppy dog eyes even a saint would fall in love with, but there was a slight bit of worry in them, his cheeks suddenly turning very red as the blush rose from his neck and creeped its way up to his hairline. "This is… Not strong? It kinda seems it to me Umbie…"

Umbridge laughed heartily, throwing her head back as a few more "Dur dur durs" escaped. When she finally got control of herself, she drank the rest of her glass, grabbing the rest of the gallon jug and drinking straight from the plastic. She walked over to sit on Blaine's lap again, guzzling the drink in her hand as Blaine just looked at her with a far away expression, as if he had never seen her before.

"Umbie…. Uh, Umbie!" he took a hold of her hand that was not preoccupied by the jug in his after discarding his own empty glass, and looked her in the eye. "A-Are you sure you should be drinking all that? It's a bit stronger than you think… I think… You think… Wait, who's thinking what?" he trailed off, his hazel eyes going glassy as he looked around the room and shook his head quickly, trying to snap himself out of the haze that had formed all around him.

She looked down at him, finishing the jug and throwing it to the corner of the room, a bit of it spilling on the carpet beside her desk. "It's not strong! I don't even feel any…. Oh Merlin's beard!" She laughed loudly as she slowly patted her chest, her own cheeks going flush, although the change in color was unnoticeable due to her heavy makeup.

"What? Hey, Umbie! What happened?" Blaine looked at her concerned, unsure of why she suddenly screamed in his lap… Wait, when did she get into his lap? This stuff was a lot stronger than she thought, but it didn't do much good now. Blaine was a light weight when it came to alcohol, one beer sent him reeling, so he could only imagine how bad this would be. But he needed to sober up a bit. Umbridge had drank a lot more than he had, and he needed to take care of his Umbie.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Blaine looked up to Umbridge who was laughing almost hysterically now, her head thrown back. She was almost bent fully over the arm of her chair, her hat falling from her head as she sat up, looking directly at Blaine, her hair all a mess, and her entire neck blood red now.

"You know… You kinda look like this kid I knew… From Hogwarts… When I was the headmaster there… His name was… Oh, what was that little bastard's name? He was a cocky little snot… In more than one way, really…" She cackled at her own joke, a hand coming up to Blaine's neck as she spoke. "OH! Harry freaking Potter! That was it! You look just like him! Except he had glasses. And a scar. And longer, curlier hair. Are you related to any Potters?" She laughed even more after speaking, her eyes locked with Blaine's, waiting for an answer.

"Um… Not that I know of… But Umbie, we should get you into your room. I wouldn't want anyone coming in here with you drunk like this…" He made to stand up and carry her with him, but because she was slumped over him, he couldn't even begin to support all her weight, so he instead put an arm under hers, and walked her to her bedroom. She protested, but walked with him anyway, not having much choice.

"You know, Blainers. Just cause you are taking me to your room, doesn't mean you are getting a piece of Umbridge. I am woman. Hear me smash!" She began to stop as she walked, almost pulling Blaine to the ground, but by some miracle he stayed upright until they reached her bed. They both toppled over onto it, Umbridge on top of Blaine as she smiled down at him. "Why hello. Aren't you cute there on the bottom!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine looked up at Umbridge, the alcohol finally clouding his judgment horribly. He couldn't help himself, reaching up to grasp the back of Umbridge's head, pulling her closer to him. He licked his lips lightly before pressing them to hers. He could taste lipstick, eggnog and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. It tasted good though. He had never kissed anyone other than her before, the only "relationship" he had ever had was one date with a boy to a sadie hawkins dance where he and the other boy had gotten beat up before even making it there. Kissing Umbridge always felt like the first time though, and her taste was different every time. He wasn't sure if it was because of her lipstick or the eggnog, but his mouth was suddenly watering for her. He finally broke the kiss after a few minutes, breathlessly looking up at her.

Blaine was a sight. He had her dark pink lipstick all over his face, his eyes were dark and lidded, hazy from the alcohol in his system. She had never seen him so undone before. When they had kissed at the first party, it had a feeling of need behind it, but it was different than this time. Their first kiss had been special for him, because it was his first ever, but Umbridge knew this was a different kind of kiss. She knew what he wanted, and she couldn't find it in her to argue with him, his dark hair coming loose from the massive amounts of gel she knew he used. She found him even more sexy in that moment than she ever had before. She figured that it was because of the eggnog, but she didn't care. She wanted the Warbler.

"Blainers… I take back what I said earlier." She smiled at him as she let her hand move down between them, her fingers rubbing over his crotch at the semi that was already in his pants. When he didn't object, she slowly undid the button on his dress pants, sliding the zipper down afterwards. She let her fingers slowly pull his pants down around his knees, where he took over kicking them the rest of the way to the ground, and smiled up at her.

"Are you sure? And you're doing that backwards. Isn't my shirt supposed to come off first?" He laughed teasingly, leaning up to take off his blazer, tossing it to the floor before loosening his tie and pulling it and his shirt off over his head in one fail swoop. Umbridge looked down to his muscular chest, and let her hands rub up and down it. When she finally pulled her eyes away she looked up to him, a devilish look in her eyes, leaving her head tilted down a bit.

She used the hand still on his chest to push him back onto the bed hard, seeming to pounce back on top of him, one leg on either side of him. She growled as she pulled her pink dress over her head in one motion, revealing a pair of dark pink panties and matching bra, although Blaine really didn't see why she wore the bra, her body was built like one of those female body builders, leaving no real trace of breasts. He smiled a bit at how hot he actually thought it was. It was a nice mix of feminine and masculine features, fitting his interests perfectly. He was in awe of how perfect she was, to him.

"Damn… Umbie, you are so sexy…" He smiled as she took a hand and slid it inside his boxers, her fingers wrapping around his shaft as she bit her lip, looking at him. He put his hands behind his head, enjoying the feel of her hand on him. He had done this to himself plenty of times, but having someone else do it took the pleasure to a whole different realm. He bucked into her touch slightly before she looked down at him, slight condescension in her face.

"Now, now. Don't I get something out of this here thing too?" She laughed as she pulled his boxers of, leaving him lay naked on the bed for her eyes to scan freely before unsnapping her bra and sliding off her panties as well. Blaine almost gasped, not sure what to expect. He had thought he was gay before Umbridge, so he hadn't really looked into the specifics of females. He looked her over, and decided he wasn't as gay as he thought, his cock twitching as he waited for her to make her next move. He liked being dominated, he decided.

She quickly reached into the side drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms, taking one out and throwing the rest of the box aside before opening the wrapper. She slid it slowly on his tip, and down his shaft. She smiled up at him before placing herself over him, letting him tease her before sliding onto him. He groaned loudly, his hips arching up to meet her halfway as she moaned, a sharp gasp letting out as she slid back off of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He let his hips take over, thrusting in and out quickly, his member throbbing at the motions. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, but as he looked up at Umbridge's face, he knew she couldn't either. He let himself thrust once more, hard into her as he came, her body twitching as she let out a loud scream, her voice higher than he had ever heard it.

She looked down at him before pulling off of him, and throwing the used condom away. She came back to his side, laying down with her head on his chest. He was still panting heavily as she smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I'm not as much of a lady as I thought. Nor you a gentleman. Dur dur dur." She smiled, jokingly at him, her hand rubbing his chest lightly.

He looked down at her, one hand in her hair. "Well, if being with you is like that every time, damn being a gentleman. I'll be a douche bag."


End file.
